Forming a Houshold (9)
by Empathise-Much
Summary: The brothers are married to their loves and have the beginnings of a family but lack servants. A visitor from their past catches up to them and destroys Allan's tavern looking for Much, but he has a reason. He want's his son back.
1. Chapter 1

Forming a Household and reuniting a father with his son.

* * *

><p>I do not own Robin Hood BBC or the characters. Only my own thoughts and that's even questionable.<p>

Knowing something of the loss of a brother-in-arms.

Dedicated to my best friend (Sasquatch). I held you as you died.

For where you have gone I have yet to follow.

(Calvin)

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

Deviations from script;

Much's talking and ignorance is only an act so he doesn't have to fight as he tends to forget not to kill.

Much survived the Holy Land and fought alongside his master as Robin said in the very first episode. Therefore, he must be at least as good, and knowing how protective he is of his best friend, probably better.

Like my twin we seem to be able to know each other's thoughts and feelings as well as where the other one is. These thoughts/feelings are represented by words here but words cannot truly describe it.

Marian didn't die in the Holy Land, and Djaq and Will returned with Robin and the gang.

For some background to my stories please read:

SilasBrandybuck, Mentor and beta reader. You-ll-Be-the-Death-of-Me

Also:

Empathise-Much

I-Was-There-When-You-Died

* * *

><p>As they enter the Sheriff's private second floor chambers in the newly rebuilt castle, Marian, Eve, Robin, and Much, cannot help but notice the absence of the cages of songbirds, the oppressive throne like chair and dark depressing tapestries. But marvel at the open, warm, welcoming feeling of all the sheer, multicolored pastel tapestries, plush deep colored pillows, cushions, and bright floor coverings, along with gauzy colorful hanging fabrics moving gracefully in the cool cross breeze. Djaq, gesturing with her arms encompassing the whole room asks, "How do you like it? I have tried to make it as inviting as possible while preserving both of our cultures."<p>

Robin, Much, and Will lounge on the tasseled cushions and against large cylindrical pillows as their very pregnant wives sit in high backed, ornately carved dark wood, red upholstered English arm chairs. Robin scans the room and mutters, "All that's missing is…" Djaq claps her hands and four dainty, gorgeous, women in brightly colored billowing translucent silk glide in holding silver trays causing Robin and Much to swallow hard and stiffen as Marian and Eve's eyes narrow. The examples of pure feminine form graciously offer drinks in etched silver mugs and tiffany green hand blown glass to all then gracefully depart.

Much and Robin's eyes can't help but follow the young women out the door then glance guiltily at their pregnant wives who glare back at them. Much and Robin shift themselves on the cushions and drink from their silver mugs trying to hide their desire from their wives knowing that there will be hell to be paid later. Djaq knowing the effect they have tells their wives, "Do not worry about their reactions." She leans forwards and conspiratorially whispers, "Only worry if they don't react." The women giggle, nod, and take a drink from their delicate green hand blown glasses then look at their men and smile. Much, with humor in his voice, tells Robin, "I feel like I'm back in the Sheik's palace. I sure hope Will doesn't try to purchase me." Robin chokes, causing some of his ale to violently exit through his nose, and the rest to spew from his mouth, and snickers while trying to wipe his face and surroundings, causing everyone to share a good laugh. Sheriff Scarlet, having heard their story, laughs and tells them, "Sorry, I don't have that kind of money." , causing another outbreak of laughter.

Djaq slowly stops laughing takes a drink and asks, "When are you due?" Eve tells her, "In another couple months, or so our midwife tells us." She laughs and places he hand on her swollen belly, "I can't wait, I feel like I'm carrying twins. Oh! They kicked! Must be boys!" Marian laughs, nods and says, "As do I and we can't wait to find out." Will and Djaq laugh as Djaq places her hand on her own enlarged abdomen and says, "We expect ours about the same time." She reached over and holds Will's hand smiling at him.

Djaq asks, "What brings you to Nottingham?" Marian tells them, "We need to hire servants for our household. Since the brutal rein of Gisborne, our manor staff has been decimated and the town of Locksley lay barren. So we have come here to see who we can find." Will hesitantly asks, "What of Thornton and Susan?" Robin replies angrily, "Thornton succumbed to Gisborne's brutal nature and died before the King returned." Will nods and sadly says, "So that is why he was not present at your wedding. You have our deepest sympathy."

Much tells him, "Susan is still our cook. I think she survived because Gisborne was scared of her." Marian adds, "And a better cook we could not ask for. Currently she runs the household and dotes on Eve and I making our men do everything. " Much chuckles and adds, "Well, not _everything_, we have Kathy who helps in the kitchen, Thomas and James in the stables, and Johnathan who tries to do everything else all at once…" Eve laughs and says, "Poor boy. He tries. If Robin or Much so much as sneezes he gets upset if he's not there to wipe their nose!" Robin takes a drink and snickers, "But it's Much who he follows around ever since he rescued him from that fat bastard Lord Evans." Robin lifts his mug to Much and says, "Sounds like someone else I know." The brothers grin, tap mugs, and drink to one another. Marian says, "That's one of the reasons we need more help. It's taken us five years to get Johnathan's health back because he tries to do too much and keeps hurting himself."

Djaq nods and says, "Well then, Marian, Eve, we'll go and interview prospects for your handmaids and household staff." Robin glances slyly at Much, snickers, and asks, "What about manservants?" Much glares distraughtly at his former master causing Robin to laugh. Robin, chuckling, continues, "Much, one day you're going to have to relinquish that position. After all, you're a Lord now and no longer my servant." Much earnestly tells him, "But I like taking care of you and have all my life, it's what I do!" Robin remembers when he had come to within a single breath of losing best friend forever at the Cliffs of Dover and at that time had finally understood just why Much had cried in the desert when he had spoken his vows to Marian and tells him seriously, "As I you."

Eve to lighten the mood says, "But one day we will find two young men who you can trust to take over those duties." Much sighs and nods sadly. Robin feels his brother's reluctance and tells him, "But not just yet." They use the heartfelt moment between best friends to take a drink from their mugs and glasses when a frantic knock at the chamber door breaks the mood. Will rises, opens the door, and listens intently to the guard. He then takes two swords and leather backpack from him and closes the door. Will turns to Much and Robin and tells them, "It seems that a tattooed Crusader of our acquaintance just destroyed the Redeemed Traitor's Tavern but my guards have captured the culprit and have him in the dungeon. Much, he asked for you by name, although he called you Lord Robin's servant." Will holds up two beautifully engraved identical Saracen swords. Robin and Much echo, "Harold."

Djaq says as she rises, "Marian, Eve, I believe this is a good time to go interview prospects for your household." The ladies try to rise causing their men to hastily step over, gently lift them to their feet, place a hand on their children's current home, and kiss them affectionately. Robin hands Marian and Eve purses of gold coins to distribute to the parents of their prospective servants and Much gives each a hand polished dark wood dagger which they hide. Djaq says, "Thank you Much. Ladies, I know just where to go." Will stares at the daggers and watches as they disappear. Robin sees Will's disturbed look and tells him, "Will, even pregnant, I pity anyone who tries to take advantage of them." Will chuckles and says, "But still… GUARD!" A guard opens the door and the Sheriff instructs him to have eight of their best men escort their wives. Marian, Eve, and Djaq wink at their men then, as bet they can, regally walk out of the room and into the bustling town of Nottingham surrounded by eight well armed guards who are distinctly aware of just who they are protecting.

* * *

><p>Will asks, "Shall we first see to the damages or to Harold?" Much hesitates and looks to his brother, torn between getting his friend out of the dungeon, and finding out just what he did. Will decides for them, "First let's go see Allan and Little John and find out if he killed anyone. If he is directly responsible then my hands are tied." The men exit the Sheriff's chamber, down the stone stairway and walk down the hallway. As they pass the door to the dungeons Much feels a chill run down his spine and hurries away.<p>

Will leads them through crowded streets, lined with double story wood and plaster dwellings, and bustling with a mixture of brightly clothed men and women and those dressed for work. They dodge carts pulled by men and mules and pass stalls laden with fresh produce from the surrounding farms and hand made wares of all kinds. Will tells them, "Ever since the downfall of the Black Knights, the people have become more prosperous and more willing to part with their money. With that money we have made improvements to the streets and drainage as well as improved the more seedy parts of the city, and it's all because of you two." Robin laughs and tells him, "No it's all because of Robin Hood." Will shakes his head and says, "It's your plan we are following." Robin adds, "And it helps to be personal friends of the King as well." Much laughs and says, "Well, there is that."

From one of the narrow side streets they abruptly enter a large circular junction connecting a maze of narrow streets with the wide main street that leads directly to the northern city entrance. They stand in the grassy center area underneath a gigantic sprawling oak tree gazing in wonder down each of the multiple lanes lined with respectable taverns and inns, while the other streets give way to sections of wildly decorated pubs and oddly structured taverns. Some having tall narrow doors, others short and wide ones, and yet oddly enough, some circular.

They stop and stare in amazement down one of the more crowded streets filled with overly muscled, barely clothed, tough looking Rangers equipped with long swords.

Tall, thin lithe and snobbish, pointy eared, gray haired Elves with longbows carried over their bony shoulders that are agile enough to prevent anyone in the crowded street from so much as touching them.

Short and stout, long bearded, big nosed men with pot marked faces, with double headed axes over their shoulders.

Brown cloaked fat and thin men with large wooden crosses suspended by large round wooden beads held together with either silver chain or string carrying long wicked looking knotted staffs that would give Little John a run for his money, and some strange, serious faced, long gray bearded men with pale piercing eyes, wearing tall black conical hats broken over at the top covered with outlined silver stars and lightning bolts with broad brims, and long black robes covering them from neck to street with mystical looking symbols that appear to shimmer on their own accord even in the overcast morning sun.

Much lifts his arm to point and starts to laugh, but Will quickly grabs his arm lowering it and says, "Don't! I've seen fire balls and lightning come from the palms of those with the funny hats, and those overly muscled Rangers will kick your ass. I've even called upon those with the heavy crosses to cure illnesses that our healer's best efforts cannot. As for those Gray Elves, whatever Elves are, I have no idea what they are good for, but with a bow they make Robin appear slow and wildly inaccurate, but they won't give you the time of day. Bloody snobs!"

They watch the people in the bustling street in humorous amazement when their eyes lock on three tall, scantily clothed, large busted, astoundingly tanned toned and muscular, hour glass figured, knock down, drag out, gorgeous, intensely female Rangers, wearing black stiletto heals. (_? Whatever_…), with long (_Insert your favorite hair color here._) hair hanging down past their impossibly thin waists from which hangs a belt holding a highly polished ornate long sword. They continue to stare entranced watching the women walk amazed that their ample endowments remain contained as if by magic within what little fabric restrains them from their movements.

The brothers and Will gulp and stare infatuated. Much barely whispers, "Our wives…", as they unconsciously walk in their direction… Until… several overly muscled Rangers, wearing only skin tight leather short shorts and boots, obviously well endowed, with polished leather belts draped over their shoulders holding their large two handed long swords, take the women by their waists and lead them into one of the more wildly decorated taverns. Will, Robin, and Much, pause feeling strangely inadequate, look down at themselves then at each other, sigh, and return to stiffly walking in their previously desired direction.

Will tells them, "Maybe it's for the best as they tend to keep to themselves. It seems that they're always going on a dangerous quest searching for mystical dragons and vast treasures located in endless dark and dingy dungeons festooned with traps and oubliettes." Will looks at Much and assures him, "I've already instructed that of all their taverns and pubs display a sign stating that none of Nottingham Castle's dungeons have any treasure or creatures in them having long since been either defeated or plundered by Robin Hood and his men." Much sighs and says, "Good. Although I swear I heard something every night long ago while I was a guest there." Robin resists the urge to tell him that what he probably heard were the voices of all the spirits who died horribly at the hands of Gisborne.

* * *

><p>Will points up ahead and to the right at one of the older wood and plaster taverns with a new sign above it that reads 'The Redeemed Traitors Tavern'. The brothers feel a pang of regret as they follow Will inside. After the door closes behind them they remain near the entrance waiting for their eyes to adjust to the dull flickering light coming from the few remaining candles and the fire in the large stone and mortar center fireplace. Much calls out loudly, "Where's that bloody conniving thieving traitorous bastard?" They can hear crashing as the few of the remaining tables and chairs are hastily thrown aside and watch several men vacate through the rear door. When their eyes adjust, the main room is still in shambles with broken tables and chairs strewn haphazardly about. Even the large candle chandeliers are hanging haphazardly from the peaked two storied ceiling. They hear a familiar gruff voice from the shadows of rear of the large room call out, "Lord Robin, Much, Will! It's been a long time!" They smile broadly as the shadows reveal the man behind the voice. Each momentarily embrace the large bearded man and Robin exclaims, "Good to see you're still alive Little John!" "Oy! Go roast your squirrels you sodding serf!" says another familiar voice from the co-owner as they all turn and greet their redeemed traitor, Allan.<p>

Allan motions to a serving wench and leads them to one of the more stoutly built unbroken tables nearest the fire where they have to gather enough unbroken chairs to sit on. Before they sit Little John takes his staff and rakes most of the broken glass and deformed candles from the table top. After they have been served and drank some of their ale, Allan sweeps his hand around the room and says, "I assume you are here about all this." Much nods and asks without preamble, "How much?" Allan chuckles, "Ah yes, Harold did say that you would personally take care of me if we didn't let him go."

Will asks, "What happened?" Little John tells them, "Harold came in last night when we were just starting to get extremely busy looking for Lord Much, although he asked for Lord Robin's servant at first, and was about to leave after we told him how to get to Locksley, when our merchant who provides us with most of our ale and mead came in with several his servants. Harold became agitated and confronted him pointing to one of his servants and they shared heated words. Whatever the merchant said angered him and when we refused to hold the merchant and his servants here until you, Will, could be summoned, it set him off and he took to destroying the place until I was able to subdue him." Much scans the room with his head and chuckles, "Looks like you should have done as he said. You know what he's capable of, you're lucky that both of you and the merchant aren't dead." Allan gives him a dirty look and takes a drink.

Will asks, "Was anyone killed?" Much holds his breath until Allan tells him, "No, most even made it out without getting hurt and the ones who weren't so lucky aren't the type to go seeking proper medical attention, much less legal action." Much exclaims impatiently once again, "Allan! How? Much?" Allan gives his old friend a shrewd grin knowing that the brothers have just recently enlarged both Locksley Manor and Bonchurch making both larger and equal in size. Allan looking at him above his mug of ale thinks, _I wonder how much the King forced upon them for doubting them again?_ Allan lowers his mug with his eyes following it, twists it on the table, and says, "Well now, we've always wanted to renovate and enlarge this place making it more inviting to the wealthier traveling gentlemen…" Much, tired of Allan's posturing just wanting to get his friend out of the dungeon, tosses a large ruby on the table where it burns a brilliant red from the fire light. Allan stares wide eyed at the gem and mutters, "Well that's a start." Much tosses an equal sized emerald to join it then sits back and crosses his arms. Allan swiftly gathers the gems into his hand and hastily says, "That should do it, what a way to finally get you to invest. Trust me, you won't regret it."

Much nods and stands joined by his brother who feels his anxiety. Will finishes his mug and rises as well. Much says grasps hands with Allan then Little John and says, "Thank you." and without looking back quickly heads to the door followed closely by his brother. Allan throws up his hands up before him and looks questioningly at Will who says, "Harold is in my dungeon… Remember, Much was tortured my Gisborne down there and it still disturbs him." Allan nods thinking back to his friend, beaten, eyes mostly swollen shut, his fingers and ribs broken lying all but dead in Robin's arms under the shallow dirt overhang in the partial darkness of night so long ago. Allan nods and Will hurries out of the tavern to catch up to the hastily moving brothers.

* * *

><p>Will shields his eyes with his hand as he catches up with the swiftly moving brothers who are parting the sea of people like a boat heading upstream on a river. Will follows closely in their wake glaring at all those who want to confront them from being abruptly shoved aside. When they reach the castle courtyard Will leads them through the entrance and to the dungeon door where he hands each a torch and lights them.<p>

When Will pulls open the heavy wooden door the fetid earthy odor and abrupt darkness from the dungeon hits them like an anvil causing Much to take an involuntary step backwards. Robin steels himself and follows Will through the door and down the stone steps. As he nears the bottom he looks behind him expecting his brother to be following as always but when he's not there he stops and ascends the steps finding him standing in the doorway staring downwards, shivering, his forehead drenched with sweat. Robin stands a couple steps down from his tortured former servant and asks, "Shall we wait here?" Much, gaining strength from his brother's presence says firmly, "No. Gisborne and Sheriff Vaisey are dead so there is nothing here left to fear." He takes a determined step downwards and sways dropping his torch. Robin quickly drops his catching his brother before he can collapse and guides him back into the room where he holds him until he stops quaking.

Will reaches the bottom of the stairs, places his torch in the stanchion on the wall, and selects the proper key placing it in the heavy cell door lock. He looks around but doesn't see the brothers then looks into the cell and calls into the gloom, "Harold… Lord Much and Lord Robin are waiting for you upstairs." Harold rises and walks to the cell door. As Will opens the door he says, "He still thinks fondly of you, I watched him overpay Allan because he was dragging out negotiations and if it wasn't for the crowded streets he would have run here just to get you out. Remember that." Harold replies, "I hoped he would, that's why I came to find him, to help me as he did before."

Will closes the cell door and as they walk towards the stairs he tells Harold, "Much has happened since we saw you last. Robin destroyed the Gisborne and Vaisey and the Prince by collapsing this castle on top of them and would have died from a poisoned dagger wound if it wasn't for his twin brother Lord Much and his alchemist friend Myrddin. When the King returned he was furious with Robin and Much for killing his brother and dragged them off to London Tower to be executed for treason. But when the truth of his brother's flagrant treachery was proved beyond doubt, he pardoned and rewarded all of us." Will shakes his head and tells him, "I heard that the King felt that he had betrayed them once more and had to force recompense on them, you know how they are. They won't say just how vast their holdings are but there are none more powerful or wealthy than they." Harold nods and Will adds, "The King and his daughter attended the wedding of Lord Robin to Lady Marian and Lord Much to Lady Eve. Oh, and Lord Robin and Much seem to be able to tell what each is thinking and where the other one is. There is much more but they may tell you if and when they want."

Will leads Harold up the stone steps where near the top they find two extinguished torches lying on the steps at the open door and Robin holding his brother in the room beyond. Will whispers to Harold, "Much was tortured in the very cell you were in by Gisborne and he still cannot enter the dungeon." Harold whispers back, "I understand." They hear Robin ask, "Are you steady?" Much nods and wipes the sweat from his brow with his sleeve and they turn to Will and Harold. As they walk up to them Harold says, "Thank you my Lord for rescuing me." Much meets Harold half way, grips his arm and says, "Now let's get you cleaned up." Much tells Will, "Thank you for your help. We look forward to visiting with you and Djaq again." He clasps hands momentarily with Will as does Robin and they turn to leave. Will calls to them, "Wait!" and calls for a guard to fetch Harold's swords and pack which he hands over to Robin.

As they depart Robin asks Harold, "Why did you come here to find Much?" Harold tells them, "During the time that I was with you in the forest talking with your servant was the calmest time of my life and I wish it to return. Our talks and melee quieted my mind and kept my need to fight at bay, so I stopped at that tavern to find out where I could locate him."

Robin asks, "Aye, what was that all about?" Harold stops and his face turns grim and says, "That fat merchant bastard has my son!" The brothers echo, "Your son?" Harold nods and tells them, "Years ago on our way here to Nottingham we were assaulted by bandits who stole him from me. After I got free from the ropes they bound me with, I ran after them but I was too late, all I could find was my son's bloodied tunic and thought that they had killed him and buried his body somewhere. In my grief I joined King Richard in the Holy Land where I was captured, marked and tortured into what I am now. When the tavern owner would not hold the merchant and my son until I could get the Sheriff, I became, well… angry."

* * *

><p>From the Castle they again shove the crowd aside in their haste to Allan's tavern where Much storms in and asks Allan forcefully, "Where is that fat merchant bastard? He has someone I want." Allan, hearing the uncommon force in Much's earnest voice, drops what he doing and replies, "I will take you to him. Little John!" They rush from the tavern with Little John leading the way parting the crowd with his staff none to gently as they go. They quickly reach the area of town where the streets are wider and buildings larger. They cross heavily rutted streets dodging the horses and carts where Allan leads them into a large wooden gated enclosure then to a medium sized building in the rear built against the city's outer stone wall. As they storm in Harold motions to the fat greasy haired man seated behind a large wooden desk. As Much heads straight to the man he asks Harold, "What's your son's name?" "Bryan."<p>

Much stands, arms folded, in front of the large cluttered wooden desk waiting impatiently with Robin stalwartly at his side, Harold on his other, and Allan with Little John behind him. When the fat man doesn't look up Much with restraint asks, "Do you have a servant by the name of Bryan?" The fat man continues to write, flagrantly ignoring him, until Much removes the dagger that the King presented him in the Holy Land from his belt, flicks it upwards, catches it firmly in midair, and stabs it forcefully through the book the man is writing in and into the desktop causing everything on the desk to jump, a pile of paper to cascade to the ground, and the dagger to vibrate when Much releases it. He then stands back arms crossed staring coldly at the fat man as his guards draw their swords and his friends to do the same causing a thick tension to hang in the air.

The fat man puts down his quill, glares at the dagger, looks up at Much, and calmly says, "Yes my Lord." Much evenly replies, "Call for him." The fat man remaining seated and without breaking eye contact with Much barks out harshly, "Bryan!" Shortly a disturbingly pale skeleton of a boy with matted dusky red hair enters the room with his head and eyes downcast, swaying almost unable to stand and cowering says with a frail broken voice, "Yes master?" Harold cries out, "Bryan!" The boy looks up shocked and whispers, "Father…" Harold runs to his son, who virtually collapses in his arms, lifts and emotionally embraces him while holding him up. Allan whispers into Much's ear, "There goes you negotiating prospects." Much nods and asks the fat man, "How much for the boy's contract?"

The fat man looks at the weeping father reunited with his son and tells him shrewdly, "Twenty gold pieces." Much glares at the man, looks around the building, then says, "I wonder if there is an illegal opening behind those crates leading outside the city walls. I'm sure my friend _Sheriff Scarlet_ would want to know." The fat man loses some of his conceit and says, "Ten gold pieces." Much bends over the desk, planting both hands on it, leans forward to look him coldly in the face and asks, "Do you want your permits renewed? Are all your taxes paid correctly? Including your black market items?" He places his left hand on his dagger, his finger pointing to the King's engraved Family Crest on the blade, "I can speak with my close personal friend King Richard. I'm sure I can have His Majesty's Royal Auditor here in a day." and taps his finger. The fat man looks at where his finger is pointing and recognizes the Royal Family Crest, stares, swallows hard, and with a quavering voice replies, "Five." Much reaches into his pouch, tosses two gold coins on his desk, removes his dagger and without averting his gaze from the fat man, flicks it expertly into the air, catches it, and returns it to his belt in one smooth motion then rests his hand on the hilt of his sword. He turns slightly so the fat man's guards behind and to the side of the merchant can see the same Royal Family Crest embossed on the scabbard.

Upon sight all of the guards in the room drop to a knee and bow. Allan, Little John, and Harold stare at those around them then back at the brothers who, with a slight of hand, wave their questioning stares away. The fat man quickly opens a side drawer, fumbles around in it for a moment, and pulls out a paper with the boy's name on it, writes PAID in large letters, signs it and rolls it up. He then hands it to Much and holds out his other hand saying, "Done." Much, with unhidden disgust etched on his face, briefly grips the man's hand with his left while taking the scroll with his right then wipes off his hand on his breeches like he's wiping off something intensely foul. Much says coldly, "Thank you." and motions for the others with him to follow. Harold lifts his skeleton of a son carrying him and follows Much.

Just before they get to the door the obese merchant stands and calls out exasperated, "Just who the bloody hell are you!?" Much looks at his friends, who stop and turn around with him to face the fat man and his witless guards, and as one they all call out, "WE ARE ROBIN HOOD!" turn, and parade out of the merchant's compound.

Once out of the compound, curious, Allan looks more closely at Much's sword sheath, gawks, and nearly stumbles when he recognizes the seal embossed on it. He stops them in the middle of the busy main street, stares at Much, then Robin and exclaims loudly, "He made you part of the Royal Family?" Little John stares at Allan who, with a shaking hand, points at the Royal Family Seal. Other eyes follow where Allan is pointing and a startled murmur of 'The King's family.' echo around them as all activity stops. Little John also stares at them then both Allan and Little John drop to one knee followed by the rest of the men around them. Harold starts but a quick hand from Much stops him.

Robin and Much look startled about them. _'So this is what it's like. He did say to be ready for it if anyone recognizes his Family Seal.'_ After a moment they motion for all to rise and activity resumes as usual except for the stares. Frustrated, Much turns and whacks Allan on his arm and asks, "Couldn't you have waited until we where back at your tavern?" Allan still startled stands dumbfounded and asks, "What do I call you? My Lord? Your Majesty? What?" Robin steps in and tells them, "Much and Robin will do nicely. Now come on!" Robin quickly leads them through the city streets towards Allan and Little John's tavern.

* * *

><p>Harold carries his frail son to Allan's Tavern where they sit at the same table next to the main fireplace, finding two more chairs, and Much asks Allan, "Do you have a good savory beef stew here?" Allan grins and motions for a serving wench instructing her to bring Much a bowl. Much tastes it and nods, then tells the serving wench, "Bring larger bowls for those two." pointing to Harold and his son. The wench departs and brings out two large serving bowls with deep spoons and places one in front of each, then brings the rest regular sized bowls, spoons, bread, and several pitchers full of ale and mead. She departs for the kitchen and returns with a burly young man carrying a huge steaming black cauldron full of thick and savory beef and vegetable stew.<p>

Much points to Bryan and Harold and the wench fills their bowls until they can hold no more then fills all the rest. Bryan, daunted by all the food in front of him, looks questioningly at Much who asks humorously, "What? Not hungry?" The boy swallows, gazes at all the food in front of him in disbelief and picks up the spoon. A wind blows towards them causing the candles to flicker and soon the bowl and mug are empty and between him and his father a loaf of bread is gone. Much looks at Harold's bowl and notices that it too is now empty and motions for the wench, points at the boy and Harold and tells her, "Stay here and keep their bowls and mugs full." and begins eating his own. After several bites Much tells Allan, "This really is good. Who's your cook?" Allan chuckles, "Jeremy, but we stole the recipe from Susan." Much and Robin laugh and Robin says, "No wonder it tastes familiar." Bryan picks that time to belch heartily, turns red, and says, "Excuse me my Lord." causing even Harold to laugh. Allan tells the boy, "I'll let Jeremy know you liked it."

Allan looks at the brothers and asks, "Much, why do you have the Royal Family's Seal on your scabbard? I never saw it there before." Much glances at his brother and an instant conversation is held. Much replies, "When we where thrown into the Tower to be tried for treason against the King and his family our weapons were confiscated. After the full truth was revealed and verified beyond doubt, we tried to wave away the King's concern, but he was so distraught about disbelieving us yet again that he wouldn't hear of it and emphatically told us that we were the only ones he could trust without reservation. After several weeks we were presented with our weapons once again at a tremendous gala held in our honor and attended by more nobles than I ever knew existed. He had my sword and dagger and Robin's bow and his twin Saracen swords engraved, and my scabbard and Robin's quiver embossed with his Family's Royal Emblem and told us and everyone in attendance that we were now beyond reproach, whatever we said he would believe above all others."

Allan stares at them and asks excitedly, "And?" Robin asks, "And what?" Allan looks at them frantically, "What else? How much land and wealth did he bestow upon you?" Much and Robin look at one another, grin and Robin says, "Enough." Allan sputters and asks, "Aren't you going to share?" Much leans forwards and asks, "Didn't I already?" He sits back, takes a drink, then adds, "I could have taken Harold from the dungeon without paying for his damages and there would have been nothing you, nor Will, could have done about it. But instead I gave you enough in jewels to build a completely new tavern, stock and staff it for years to come." Allan, knowing that this was true, nods and quietly says, "Thank you." Robin replies, "You're welcome."

Bryan finishes of the bowl placed in front of him, and as he takes a bite of bread his bowl and mug are once more filled to the brim. Harold has only a chance to glimpse at his own empty bowl, and the serving girl quickly fills it and his mug. After four bowls Bryan and his father lean back and Much asks, "Are you sure? There's still plenty more." and motions for their bowls to be filled again and more bread, ale, and mead to be brought and their mugs filled. Father and son take a deep breath, and slowly finish it all off, then both say, "Thank you my Lord I'm full." Robin looks at them and asks humorously, "Are you sure?" as the serving wench steps up to refill their bowls. Harold and his son quickly place their hands over their bowls and nod. Much says, "Good, now we can go get the two of you cleaned up." Harold asks his son, "Do you feel strong enough to walk? Bryan slowly stands and says, "Yes father I feel much better now."

As they rise Robin tosses several medium sized diamonds on the table and tells Allan sternly, "During your renovation change the sign, you've made your point." Allan nods and says, "The Crusader's Tavern sounds good, don't you think?" Much and Robin nod and Robin tells the owners, "We look forward to your reopening. If you have problems purchasing the building let us know." Much and Robin depart with Harold and his son and lead them through the growing noontime crowds to the bath house.

* * *

><p>Once inside the bath house Much pays for four steaming hot baths and then sits at the small table with his brother while Harold and his son strip. Before they enter their baths Much calls to them, "Stop." He motions for the two to turn around then says, "Go on." As the two climb into their tubs Robin tells them, "Much used to make all of our clothes, he's checking for size." Much calls for a servant, points the ratty filthy clothes and tells him, "Take these rags and burn them, then have your tailor and cobbler make clothes, shoes and boots from quality material." Much gives him their sizes and the servant gathers the old clothes, makes a disgusted face, and hurries out the door. Soon the smell of burning cloth and wood wafts into the room along with the thin screams from all the burning fleas and lice.<p>

As they talk, father and son pick up the soap and a cloth and bathe calling for a servant to wash their backs. During this time a servant from the Sheriff hurries in and tells Lord Robin, "Lady Marian said to tell you that they await you and Lord Much in the Sheriff's quarters." Robin tells the young lad, "Tell them that we will be a while yet." and tosses a penny to the boy who bows and departs. Much asks rhetorically, "I wonder if they found all the servants they wanted?"

While they wait for the bath house servant boy to return with the new clothes, Much wanders over to a shelf examining the various vials and containers of liquids, powders, and fragrant herbs. He finds two beakers of a brown liquid, sniffs them, then pours the contents into each bath having their occupant's stir the water then dunk their heads and wash their hair with soap several times. Soon the cloudy water has small black dots floating on top. He nods in satisfaction, fills Harold's and his son's mugs then fills his and Robin's, and takes his seat next to his brother.

When the establishment's servant boy and a companion arrives he says, "My Lords, our tailor has made this set for him," pointing to Bryan, "And this set for him," pointing to Harold and places the clothes on the table in front of Robin and Much, and the boots and shoes on the floor, and adds, "The rest can be picked up later." Robin hands the servant boy a silver coin and he departs with his companion. Bryan and Harold climb out of the tubs and pick up towels to dry themselves. Much having noticed all the black dots on top of the brackish water says, "Not yet." and leads them to the next room pointing to two more steaming tubs. Reluctantly Bryan climbs into the next bath to wash off again. Harold grins, picks up a bowl of rose petals, crushes them against the bowl with his fist, and tosses all of them into the tub with his son to the laughter of the brothers and Harold joining in from the look of disgust on his son's face then climbs into the tub next to him and washes as well. Robin walks out and returns with a bowl of lavender, crushes, and tosses a small handful into Harold's tub, gives him a cheeky grin, and at arm's length upends the entire bowl into his bath causing laughter to break out again and Bryan to say, "Fair is Fair."

After the young lad and his father are done to Much's satisfaction he let's them dry off and dress. When Bryan puts on his breeches, Much notices that the tailor has made an alteration to his instructions by adding a drawstring around the waist. Much thinks for a moment, and calls for the servant boy. When he appears Much points to Bryan and his baggy clothing, but with breeches that stay up and asks, "Your idea?" The servant lifts up his own tunic and points to the string tied in a bow and says, "Yes my Lord, it keeps me breeches up. Me mum tells me that I'm growing too fast and she can't keep up so she thought that it would be a good idea for him." Robin asks, "Does your father own this bath house? The boy smiles and tells them, "My father owns this bath house, the tailor shop, and is also the cobbler." Much hands the boy a small silver coin and says, "Good lad. Tell your mother and father thank you, and we'll see her to pick up the rest of our clothes later." The boy bows and says, "Your welcome my Lord." and exits the room.

Bryan, uncomfortable in his new stiff and baggy clothes, keeps shrugging his shoulders and shifting in his new tunic. Much calls him over, rolls up the dragging pants legs, checks for fit of his shoes, looks up and tells him, "I know these don't fit right now, but your old master didn't feed you. You should be much larger than you are now, but we'll have you fitting your clothes given time," Much checks the fit of Harold's clothes and asks, "How are the boots?" Harold stomps on the floor a couple times, walks around, and says, "Good. I've never had a pair as well fitting as these, thank you Master." Bryan shrugs his shoulders adjusting tunic on his thin shoulders and adds glumly, "At least the socks and shoes fit." Harold gives his son a stern look and the boy adds, "Thank you Master." Harold grins and places his arm around his son's shoulders pulling him close.

Robin and Much look curiously at the two and Much asks, "Why do you call me Master?" Harold tells him, "You took on my debt owed to Allan and the Sheriff. But more importantly, you saved my son from being starved to death at the hands of that sadistic fat bastard and for that alone I can never repay you. I sought you out because the time I spent with you and Lord Robin was the calmest my mind has ever been and wish for it to return. As you helped me in the past, help me and my son now, and I pledge my life to your service. As for my son, I will work towards his freedom if he so desires.

Much approaches Harold and holds up his hand which Harold clasps strongly and Much says, "Done." Together with their new servants they exit the bath house and work their way through the crowds and back to the castle.

* * *

><p>The new castle guards, recognizing the Lords, open the large wooden double doors for them all to enter. Inside the castle, the Steward leads them up to the Sheriff's private quarters, opens the door and announces, "Lord Robin and Lord Much." They enter followed by their new servants and sit in a pair of chairs next to each other as their new servants stand behind them. Robin starts by introducing Harold and his son Bryan, "This is our new household Steward Harold and his son Bryan." Harold, startled, glances at Much then looks at Robin who nods in response. Much then indicates the young girls standing around Marian and Eve and asks, "Are these young women our new household staff?" Marian smiles and as she indicates each with her hand they curtsy, "Yes, Jennifer and Emma are to be our handmaids, Alice and Amy will be helping around the manor and in the kitchen and all will perform general duties." Marian motions to two young lads and tells them, "This is Richard and his brother Bruce. Eve and I thought that Johnathan could use a hand as well." Richard and Bruce bow slightly, "Masters." Harold notices his son sway slightly and asks, "Master, may I get my son a chair?"<p>

Djaq motions for Bryan to sit on the chair next to her and as he comes from behind Robin, Eve, alarmed by Bryan's gaunt form and baggy clothes, motions for him, holding out her hand. Bryan eyes the offered chair but does as requested and walks over to Eve who takes his hand, rolls up his sleeve, gasps, and exclaims, "He's not but a skeleton!" She shows Marian who levers herself up and rises to examine the boy feeling his shoulders, arms, and chest, looks up at her husband and exclaims horrified, "Who did this?" Robin tells her, "A fat ale merchant in town." Bryan, not used to all the attention and concern for him, shivers and lowers his head. Marian lifts his head and looks in his hollow eyes and says, "We'll make sure Susan gives you plenty to eat, but for now you will do only what you can, we don't want any more broken bones." Bryan nods and says, "As you wish my Lady." Eve asks, "Have you been fed yet?" Bryan says, "Yes my Lady, five bowls of stew and two loaves of bread and mead." Eve asks, "Still hungry?" Bryan drops his eyes and nods shyly. Eve and Marian look at Robin and Much who rise and Robin says, "Then we need to get back to Locksley. But first we must see the tailor to pick up their clothes." Harold walks up to his son and asks, "Will you be alright?" Bryan replies, "As long as I'm moving I think so." Djaq offers them, "He can stay here with us until you're done." Robin looks at Bryan quizzingly but Bryan shakes his head and says, "I'd rather go with you. I'll be fine."

They express their goodbyes to Will and Djaq and make their way through the crowded streets to the tailor. Much asks their new servants as they walk along, "Do each of you have at least three changes of clothes and a good pair of shoes?" All the young women nod but Richard and his brother shuffle their feet. Much asks, "What is it Richard?" He replies, "All we have is what we are wearing." Eve tells their husbands, "He and his brother are the youngest of eight boys. When word got around that we were looking for servants their father brought them to us and wouldn't take no for answer. When we gave him four gold coins he hurried off without even telling them goodbye." Much looks at Bruce who nods as well. Much says, "Well then, our tailor and cobbler will be quite happy."

* * *

><p>When they arrive at the tailor the servant boy in the bath house had indicated, Much shows her the two young lads and speaks to her about size. Much has them try on some already made breeches and tunics that the tailor shows him while she hands Harold his and Bryan's other two sets. She then stares at Bryan and exclaims, "He's not but a skeleton! Poor dear." Much pats Bryan on his bony shoulder and tells her, "Once our cook sees him she'll take it as her personal responsibility to fatten him up and we'll make sure he exercises to put muscle on him as well." The tailor asks helpfully, "Have all the young ones bathed?" Marian tells them, "All of our girls have but not these two." Much walks over and the boys, who having put back on their original clothes, shrink back hearing the word 'bath'. As Much approaches them he stops, waves his hand, and tells Harold, "Take them." Harold grins and takes them by their arms and leads them away followed by his son. Over his shoulder Harold asks, "Their clothes?" Much replies, "Burn them. Oh, and pour some of that brown liquid in their baths and make them wash their hair." Richard and Bruce shuffle along with Harold as he leads them to the nearby bath house. They hear Bryan tell them, "If you don't use soap, Lord Much makes you bathe all over again." The new servant boys nod and shuffle behind their new Steward.<p>

Robin leads their pregnant wives over to an area under a large oak tree between the cobbler, tailor, and bath house with several benches under it and gets the vagrants to vacate it making enough room for them all to sit and wait.

Two servant boys hurry up to them with the new boy's shoes from the cobbler and clothes from the tailor. Much and Robin lead them to the bath house and enter the room where the boys are bathing. The servants place the clothes on the table and depart after Much tips them. Robin tells Harold, "Come with me, I didn't anticipate this number, so we need to acquire a horse and wagon and get our carriage. Much will stay here with Bryan and watch the boys." Harold pats his son on his back and departs with Robin. After they leave, Much asks Bryan, "Mead or ale?" Bryan timidly responds, "Sweet mead? Bread? Master?" Much pours Bryan and himself a mug of mead and calls for some bread to be brought as they watch out the window, occasionally Much looks at the bathing boys making sure that they are using soap. The boys call out that they are done and climb out of the baths. Much nods when he sees the all the small dots floating in the murky water and points them to the other two hot baths waiting for them. The boys look at him pleadingly but Much shakes his head and commands, "Now." The two young servants climb into the fresh baths and wash off once more. Once they are done, Much hands them their new clothes and they dress. Much checks them and the shoes for fit and they exit the bath house happy not to be itching and from having new clothing and shoes.

Bruce turns to his brother and says, "I wish we could show father." Much asks, "How far away are they?" They tell him, "Not far." Much takes their remaining new clothes from them and says, "Hurry back. If we're not here then meet us at the castle." The boys happily reply, "Yes Master." and run off. Eve stands and hugs her husband and says, "Looks like you just made them happy." Much grins and gives her a quick kiss, sit back down with Bryan and wait under the shade tree and watch as their carriage followed by a large open sided wagon pulled by two horses arrive, Much helps Marian and Eve to stand and then into the carriage while Robin and Harold assist the girls into the wagon. Robin looks around and asks, "Where are the brothers?" Much tells him, "They went to show off their new clothes, they'll be back soon." As they load the clothing and other items that their wives had bought earlier, Richard and Bruce come tearing back out of breath and climb eagerly into the wagon. Marian leans out of the carriage and calls to Bryan who is having a difficult time climbing into the wagon, "Bryan! You ride in here with us." Bryan looks at the grins given him by the other servants and hesitates until Robin calls out, "Do as she says." Bryan sighs and climbs into the carriage with his clothes and shuts the door. After he sits down he whispers to the ladies, "Thank you my Ladies." Much and Robin sit on the driver's seat of the carriage as Harold takes the wagon horse's reins. Much snaps the reins urging their horses to a walk and leads their new household back to Locksley.


	2. Chapter 2

From inside the manor Susan hears two teams of horses and wagons arrive in the courtyard and exits the manor followed by Kathy. From the stables run James and Thomas to take the horse's reins. The young men climb out of the wagon and help the girls out then Marian and Eve escort them to the manor.

Susan says, "Oh my, I didn't know you'd be bringing the whole of Nottingham with you, but never fear there will be plenty." She watches as Johnathan comes running up to Much and calls, "Johnathan! Who's turning the pork? Get back there now!" Johnathan looks pleadingly at Much who raises his hand stopping him and calls, "Don't worry! I'll make sure you don't miss anything!" Johnathan bows and runs back to turning the spit. Robin tells his brother, "He'll be happy to have help since we keep trying to have him in two places at once." Much replies, "Yes, but he enjoys being needed so we must make sure that he knows that he's not being replaced." Robin laughs and says, "The way he follows you around trying to do everything for you…"

Robin thinks to his brother, _'Your manservant?' 'Then who would take care of you? That's my job! And it has been all my life!'_ Robin holds his best friend by the arms, looks him in the eyes, and tells him, "You haven't lost me! But we are both Lords now and must keep up appearances." He stares him in his eyes, gives him a shake and exclaims, "We can't have you dressing me anymore Much!" Much looks sadly at his brother as Robin releases him, and then Robin adds, "I'll tell you what, if it doesn't work out, we'll go back to how we were until you are ready." Much asks sadly, "But who will attend you?" Robin thinks for a moment then asks him, "Bryan?" Much looks the frail boy over, then at Harold, straightens himself, and calls Bryan and Richard over. When they step over, Much tells Richard, "Go relieve Johnathan turning the pork, keep turning it and do not leave it until Susan says so and tell Johnathan to come here. Bruce, you go with him, but leave your clothes here." The brothers run off in the direction they saw the other young man run.

Shortly Johnathan comes running up and asks eagerly, "Yes my Lord?" Robin turns to Bryan and asks him, "How old are you?" He responds, "Seventeen, I think my Lord." Much places his hand on Bryan's bony shoulder and tells him, "Bryan, I have a great responsibility for you that I trust no one else with but myself to perform." Much, out of the corner of his eye, sees Johnathan's face fall and his lower lip quiver and continues, "I request that you be my brother's manservant." Bryan bows and says, "I would be honored my Lord." Much turns to Johnathan and places both his hands on his arms and asks, "Johnathan, would you be my manservant?" Johnathan joyfully springs forward and throws his arms around Much hugging him then catches himself, steps back, stands up proudly, and replies, "Yes my Lord." Robin grins, trying not to laugh, and says, "Very well then. As I have discussed with my brother we shall see how this works out. Starting tonight you'll sleep in our rooms." The two boys reply in unison, "Yes my Lord." Much picks up the new servant's clothes and tells Johnathan, "Take these to your old room and all of your possessions to our room. Then get Bruce and show him to your old room as he and his brother will be sharing it." Johnathan says, "It will be done master." and hurries off with Bryan with his new clothes.

As Johnathan leads Bryan to their master's chambers he turns to Bryan and says, "I'm Johnathan, pleased to meet you Bryan." Bryan stares at Johnathan curiously for a moment then shakes his head and replies, "Pleased to meet you as well."

Much, still standing next to the wagon with Harold tells Robin, "We're going to need more beds." Robin replies, "There's more at Bonchurch, we can go to there, or to Will's brother in Oxton." Much replies, "Oxton. We have to purchase them sooner or later and we have time now." Robin says, "James, Thomas, take the carriage to the stables, disconnect the horses and come right back here."

* * *

><p>Robin looks at Much then thinks to his brother, <em>'We need to know before we give him back his weapons around our family.' 'I agree. He's much too dangerous otherwise.'<em> Robin asks Harold, "Would you come with us?" Harold walks over and follows the brothers into the manor, up the stairs and into their study where Much closes and locks the door behind them. Harold notices his actions and asks, "What is it my Lords?" The brothers stand in front of their newest servant and Robin tells him, "We have seen you fight and know what you are capable of. But before we can fully trust you and allow you to be unattended, let alone armed, around our family and servants we must know of your true intentions." Harold upset replies, "My intentions are as I said, to serve the both of you and your families to the best of my abilities for the rest of my life." Robin replies sadly, "We hear you, but as we still have many enemies, words are just that, words." Harold asks perplexed, "Then what would you have me do?" Much answers, "In the Holy Land one of our duties as my master being the General of His Majesty's Personal Guard was we sought truthful answers from unwilling subjects." Harold looks at them then says, "You were torturers." The brothers nod.

Harold takes a step away then asks aghast, "You want to torture me into giving you the truth, which I have already done." Robin tells him, "We no longer must torture anyone to get the truth but we want to know if you will submit to our interrogation of your own free will." Harold takes a step back towards them and says, "You both are my Lord and Master and I your willing servant to do with as you see fit. Yes, I submit myself to your interrogation of my own free will. What will you have me do?" Much says, "Remove your tunic." Harold removes his tunic and holds it in his hand. Robin takes his place behind their subject as Much places the palm of one hand on Harold's chest and the other on the side of his throat. Much says, "Usually or subject is stripped naked and tied to a chair but this will do." Robin places the palm of one hand in the middle of Harold's back and his other on the other side of Harold's throat. From behind he hears Robin say, "Try not to resist you cannot anyway. The more force we use, the more it destroys your mind." Much locks eyes with Harold and asks, "Ready?" Harold nods without breaking eye contact. Much says, "Then we begin."

Robin and Much join minds though their hands then think of Harold. Harold feels his mind slipping and drifting, and feels his master's minds and thoughts in his own and tries to resist their intrusion, but hears, feels, Much gently instructing him to relax and submit. Gradually he relaxes and relinquishes control and drifts as one with their thoughts and minds knowing that anything they ask of him he will willingly and truthfully tell them without hesitation. Of all they ask he truthfully answers no matter how personal. Much allows the exchange to flow both ways Harold knows of their life and just what is expected of him and they of his life what he expects. He can feel the soothing thoughts of Much calming and vanquishing the Saracen indoctrination from his mind, feeling the fog lift clearing his mind for the first time in years. He feels their minds drift away and tears form as he tries mightily to hold on exorbitantly pleading, _'No, don't go.'_ but their thoughts fade from his mind leaving him alone once more.

Once the connection is broken Harold feels his knees go weak but as strong hands keep him from falling to the floor, he whispers, "No, don't go." He hears Much calmly say, "You're no longer alone. We won't." Harold regains control of his legs and feet, opens his eyes and stares at the brothers. Robin tells him, "We believe you. Welcome to our family." He returns to stand next to his brother and hands Harold his twin Saracen swords. Harold takes his blades and places them back in his belt then dons his tunic. Robin and Much each gives him a brotherly embrace then walk back downstairs and outside where they mount the wagon with their servants and depart to Oxton where they purchase bed frames, mattresses and covers loading them into the wagon.

* * *

><p>A large bearded Germanic man tells the scruffy one next to him, "Tell the rest to wait for my signal." The smaller unwashed one quietly makes his way to the other men then waits at the end of the line awaiting a traveler worth stealing from or selling to the mines to come by.<p>

As Robin and his group of laughing young men pass the smaller man he smiles thinking that this is their lucky day. Their leader waits for a moment then jumps out in front of the oncoming wagon with his sword held high along the tree lined dirt road. The horses whinny in shock, rear up, and stomp shaking their heads. The rest of his men leap out around them with swords drawn. The strong smelling German shouts out, "Hand over the boys!" as one of his men walks to the rear of the wagon holding a length of well used rough rope and shouts, "All of you… OUT!" The boys slowly climb out of the wagon from their places around the bed frames, pads, and coverings, and line up next to each other.

Robin and Much glance at each other and grin then Much whispers to Harold, "Watch for Robin's signal." as he jumps down from the driver's bench on the side away from the large hirsute German followed by Harold. Robin stands on the driver's bench holding up his hands in surrender as Much slowly walks towards their leader and Harold to the back and around the boys with hands raised but slowly lowering them.

The boys quietly watch their masters except for Bryan who starts shaking uncontrollably and wraps his arms around himself muttering, "No… No… No…"

One of the bandits gruffly asks, "What's wrong with him?" Robin turns, glares angrily at him, and says, "Bastards like you have already sold him once and he won't be sold again." With that, in one smooth motion, he removes his bow and begins picking off bandits. Much, hearing his former master, steps around the horses and smiles at the large German and tells him, "So, you survived the Holy Land." The large Germanic man stares at the one time servant, his eyes go wide, and he gasps, "Much…" Much grins and says, "I let you go before but not this time." Much raises his sword and advances on the large man.

The German drops his sword and pleads with Much, "Don't kill me. I remember how skilled you are." Much lowers his sword and walks up to the large man who slowly moves his right hand behind him and wraps his fingers and hand around the dagger hidden in the small of his back. Much tells him, "I will not kill you if you promise to leave England and never come back." The German gives Much a capitulating look and says, "I promise." Much turns to walk away. Suddenly the German whips out his dagger and swiftly extends his arm to stab Much in the back. Much, hearing the rustling of the German's clothes begins to turn preparing to defend, but before he can complete his turn an arrow embeds itself into the neck of the German dropping him. Much looks up at his best friend and nods in thanks. Much grins, lifts his sword, shouts and runs towards the other bandits.

When Harold sees his master unshoulder his bow he draws both of his Saracen swords, and with his swords sweeping graceful arcs before him, he begins dismembering the closest bandits as Much works his way towards him from the other side and Robin picks off the ones trying to flee. Watching Harold draw his weapons, Johnathan grabs Bryan by the arm and drags him under the wagon with the other servants. Soon all the bandits lie dead on the side of the road with the men looking around holding their weapons ready for any who may still be in hiding in wait for their chance to attack. After several moments Robin lowers his bow and swings it back over his shoulder and looks at the faces of the shocked young men below him crawling out from under the wagon staring at all the dead surrounding them. Robin calls out, "Harold!" Hearing his name, Harold's gaze sweeps over the dead up to Robin then follows his gaze to his son, returns his swords to his belt, runs over and embraces his son tightly while Robin jumps down and calms the rest of the boys. Much checks over the bodies ready to end their life if need be then cleans off his sword and helps his brother calm the frightened young men.

Harold, holding his son tightly, whispers calmly to him, "Son they won't be taking you, listen to me, they will _not_ be taking you." Slowly Bryan stops shaking and takes a deep shuddering breath, hugs his father tightly then pulls away wiping his eyes. Johnathan says quietly, "Sorry Bryan, it looks like you're going to need a bath and a change of clothes." Bryan looks down at his breeches and sees the wet stain down his pant's leg and holds his head in his hands. Johnathan tells him, "Don't worry about it. We won't say a word. Right?" and looks at the other servants who nod in agreement. Harold stands next to his son and asks, "What happened to you?" When Bryan doesn't say anything Johnathan looks at Much who nods and Johnathan says, "I'll tell you mine, if you want to hear it."

Bryan looks at him and nods. Johnathan begins his story while Harold helps Much and Robin move the bodies off the road and far enough away into the scrub brush not to be seen, "Five years ago I was just like you, a naked skeleton locked in a cage behind a large pile of rotting straw in the back of Lord Evans' stables when Lord Much found me. I made the mistake of finally fighting back when my master wanted to, well…" Johnathan hesitates as Much walks up to the wagon to drag another body away and tells them, "His old master liked young boys and when he fought back the bastard locked him naked in a cage just big enough for him to sit in and ordered his servants to forget about him. His best friend would bring him bread and water whenever he could which wasn't often enough. I went looking for him while my brother kept Lord Evans busy the last evening we were there negotiating business after one of the other young servant boys told me about him."

Much suddenly stops and stares at Bryan as the memory of his face tickles the back of his mind. Bryan stares back and cocks his head curiously as Much reluctantly tears his eyes away and continues, "I found him hidden in the corner of the stables behind a large pile of rotting straw and had to move some away just to get to him. He had been in the cage for so long that he was no more than a skeleton covered in red weeping sores and was no longer sitting on the cage wire but on what little waste his frail body produced. When I broke open the door to the cage he wouldn't come out, he just cowered against the back, and when I reached in to pull him out he began crying and fought against me. That's when I noticed the infected whip marks on his back, and knew what I had to do. With my eyes watering from the smell, I grabbed his arm and forcefully pulled him out of the cage, thumped him on his head to knock him out, draped him over my shoulder, and ran for the woods to a stream where I waited for him to wake up. He was so far gone that he couldn't stand while I bathed him and treated his sores and wounds. Afterwards I wrapped him in a blanket and carried him back to Locksley with me then fetched Djaq who made sure he would live." Much reaches out, wraps his arm around Johnathan's neck, draws him close and rubs the top of his head then releases him. Smiling, Johnathan adds, "So you see you are now in the service of those who care and you need no longer worry."

Much, Robin, and Harold, drag the remaining bodies from the road and into the woods with the rest of the bandits and when they return they hear Bryan ask sadly, "Johnny?" Johnathan stares at him intensely and whispers back, "Red?" Bryan nods and the boys fall together weeping. Bryan holding his best friend tightly says, "You survived. We thought you died and the master had disposed of you, no one knew what happened." Bryan tells him grievously, "I tried to do more but our master knew we were best friends and had me watched constantly. Forgive me." Johnathan tells him, "I do." Harold takes his son by the shoulder, turns him around, and embraces him tightly, then reaches out and encompasses Johnathan as well. Harold whispers, "Did Lord Evans violate you?" He feels both his son's head and Johnathan nod slightly, rearranges his arms around them, and holds them even tighter as the others around them remain quiet giving the father time to comfort the young lads. When the two calm, Harold holds them at arms length and Bryan says, "Father, I want to be able to fight like you and our masters. I don't want to be scared anymore." Johnathan quickly adds, "Me too!" Harold looks at his masters and says, "We will have to talk about that." The boys ask, "Why?" Robin tells them, "Because servants are not allowed to be trained to fight with swords and bows." They hear Much snort and all eyes turn to him. Robin laughs and says, "Very well. But not until you get more muscle on you Bryan." Bryan exclaims happily, "Then Johnny and I will do so!"

* * *

><p>When they arrive in the courtyard they all help carry the beds to the rooms and reassemble them. Once done James and Thomas take the horse and wagon back to the stables.<p>

Bryan places the coverings on his bed against the far wall in Lord Robin's chambers assisted by his friend then turns to Johnathan and hugs him tightly and tells him, "Johnny I'm so sorry! Please forgive me. I… I did what I could, I wanted to come more often and to rescue you but since master knew we were best friends he constantly had his eyes on me, but one evening I was able to be with Lord Much alone and told him where you were hoping that he would do something, then later when I heard Lord Robin tell master that Lord Much had left abruptly, I thought I had failed again." Johnathan tells him, "I think you should tell your father and our Lords what happened to you. I want to know as well." Bryan releases his friend and nods and together they walk down stairs and out to the back patio where their masters are sitting with their wives and Harold talking.

Bryan looks at them and says, "Masters I am ready to tell you what happened to me if you wish to hear." Harold walks over to his son and puts his arm around him as Johnathan stands behind his master. Bryan looks up, sighs and says, "A week after Lord Much and Lord Robin left, one of the other servants told Lord Evans that Johnny was gone and he got very angry since he knew that we were best friends he beat me, and when I wouldn't tell him what had happened, he choked me until I fell unconscious. When I awoke, he had hung me by my arms and legs from a beam in the stables. He… he did things to me that I don't want to remember nor say. Then after I don't know how long hanging there, he shackled my legs so I couldn't run and for the next couple of years he made me do all of the worst duties and was forced to sleep outside chained to the stable wall. When I survived that, he sent me to Nottingham where he and the other servants abused me and made me work harder than the other servants but with only half of the food and water. By the time father came for me with Lord Much and Lord Robin it was all I could do to walk over to his room. I doubt I would have lasted another week, I had lost my will to live."

Much watches Harold's face turn a beet red and his body tremble. Much stands and grips Harold's arm and whispers to him, "Your son needs your love right now, not your anger." Harold calms and takes his son into his embrace. When he releases him Johnathan walks from behind Lord Much, holds him at arms length and says, "Are." When Bryan looks at him questioningly he chuckles and says, "You said we _were_ best friends. We are best friends." Bryan grins and nods. Harold pats his son on his back and they take their places behind their Lords.

Susan comes out of the kitchen with a large knife and carves into the whole hog and declares it done. Johnathan steps from behind Much and walks past Bryan who follows but feels Robin's hand grip his arm holding him back. Bryan looks at his master who shakes his head and releases his arm. Bryan dejectedly returns to his place behind his master and watches Johnathan and Thomas carry the hog into the manor's kitchen. When Johnathan returns he sees the dejected look on his friend's face and tells him, "Don't be troubled. When I first arrived I was thin like you and tried to do more than I could. I wanted to impress, so I helped carry the hog. I broke my arm, dropped the hog, and nearly died from the infection, so just wait they will not allow you to do more than you can."

Susan, with the aid from the housemaids, brings out the prepared food and places it on a side table. When all is ready the Lords assist their pregnant wives to their places at the head of the table, prepare their plates and serve them. They take their places next to their wives and tell their other servants to sit at the table. Robin looks down the table then at Much who's idea this was for special occasions. Much had told him, "All of us, servants and Lords alike, are part of the same family in the manor. All have their responsibilities." Robin had given in since his own brother was treated as a servant by him and everyone else until they had found out otherwise and even then they sometimes reverted.

Susan and Kathy serve their Lords first then the other servants until the only one left is Bryan, who looks distraught at the empty place in front of him, then at his father's plate of food next to him and Johnathan's across. He sighs depressed then feels an arm reach around him and looks up and back startled as Lord Robin, from over his shoulder, places two heaping plates of food and a large tankard of mead in front of him. His eyes follow one plate with half a smoked ham shank on it then another full of roasted vegetables and buttered bread and hears his master tell him, "Eat up before it gets cold." The young man stares overwhelmed at the heaping plates and can barely speak, "Thank you master." Robin places his hands on the boy's bony shoulders and says, "Your welcome." and returns to his seat next to his wife. The Nobles watch as the skeletal young man eats as a starved man would and grin happily having reunited father and son as well as two best friends.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= -=-=-=FIN=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


End file.
